The Awesome IHOP Adventure
by emo.xiggy
Summary: England, Canada, France and Prussia attempt to go to IHOP for lunch. Chaos ensues. Pairings: FrUK, PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This is a story I wrote with my friend. To keep her anonymous, we'll just call her M. Basically, it's just her IMing the nations as they go on their awesome IHOP adventure. She wants me to tell you that she's not actually a nation (I'm all like, duh) and that in our little universe here she's just good friends with them. Any OOCness is to be blamed on me, because M only plays herself and I play basically everyone else (which for this chapter is England, Canada, Prussia, France, Flying Mint Bunny, and Hungary). Also, neither of us owns Hetalia- Axis Powers. But Hidekaz Himaruya does!**

**And that concludes my lengthy author's note. Enjoy! (^J^)**

**About the cover image: To see where I got it from, you'll have to check out my profile. There's a link.**

_You have received a message from England._

**England:** Good day.

**M:** Hi England. No offense, but why is everyone IMing me?

_Someone has joined the chat._

**England:** Well, I didn't know everyone was messaging you!

**M: **Well, I've already talked to Prussia, France, Belarus, Ukraine, and now you. Anyways, who else is here?

**England: **I don't think there's anyone else, but I need your help!

**M:** It might be Canada. What do you need help with?

**England:** I would know if Canada was here. Well, anyways, France invited me to go to IHOP with him. I don't know if I should say yes or not.

**M: **Why IHOP?

**England:** I don't know!

**M:** Oh, okay. Um... well, what are you thinking about saying?

**England:** I don't know! He said that he was bringing Prussia too, so I don't think he'll try anything...

**M:** Okay... well... I don't want to make the wrong decision. Do you like pancakes?

**England:** Yes. What do pancakes have to do with anything though?

**M: **It's IHOP.

**England:** So? I've never been to IHOP. It's American, right?

**M: **Yeah. IHOP is basically all pancakes. Why is France going to an American place? Doesn't he think his food is better?

**England:** France is trying to expand his horizons. Yesterday, he ate one of my scones.

**M: **Wonderful.

**England:** No. He vomited on my carpet.

**M:** Yeah, I kinda figured that might happen.

**England:** Then he and the Bad Friends Trio left, got drunk, came back, and threw up on my couch. After throwing up on Austria.

**M:** Poor Austria and your couch. So, about IHOP…

**England:** Yes. What do you advise me to do?

**M: **I'm no good this stuff!

**Canada:** I'd go! IHOP is really nummy.

**England:** When did you get here?

**M:** I KNEW IT! Hi Canada!

**Canada:** Hi M. Oh, shoot!

**M:** What's wrong?

**Canada:** I was crying so hard I spilled my coffee on Kumakichi-san!

**M:** Oh. I'm sorry. Why were you crying?

**Canada:** Because you guys ignored me. Again **(1)**.

**M:** Sorry. Hey, what do you think England should do?

**Canada:** Go to IHOP. Prussia and France are really nice, and pancakes are delicious.

**M:** Well, if you say yes… Do you want to go England?

**England:** Well, I guess I have to. France just showed up at my door and won't take no for an answer. Oh crap, why does he have flowers? Well, I have to go. Bye!

**M:** Well, have fun! (I guess)

**Canada:** I wish they'd invited me too….

**Prussia:** Yo yo yo! I'm in Francie-pants's car right now, chatting from my phone.

**M:** Can Canada come too?

**Prussia: **SHUT UP! It was supposed to be a surprise!

**Canada:** Really? You're going to invite me?

**Prussia: **Yah, we're driving to your house right now!

**M:** Great! Sorry about ruining the surprise.

**Canada: **That's okay! *giggles*

**England:** M! I'm back! And I need your help again!

**M:**… yeah…

**England:** France asked me out!

**M:** I kinda thought that might happen.

**England:** Yeah, and I thought the flowers were for Canada!

**M:** Well?

**Prussia:** England is currently in fetal position rocking back and forth. He's mumbling a bunch of nonsense, and can't seem to be able to send his response to you.

**England:** Blubbery rubbery coconut manatee…..

**M: **Um… I hope you enjoy the pancakes?

**Prussia:** OH CRAP!

**M:** What now?

**Prussia:** England said maybe and France crashed into a tree!

**M:** Is everyone okay?

**Prussia:** Yah, everyone but France. He passed out, and that's why we crashed into a tree.

**M:** Maybe someone else should drive….

**Canada: **I'll come get you guys. Bye M!

**England:** AAAAAAH! I said maybe! What should I do? WHY DID I DO THAT?

**M:** I have no idea.

**England: **HELP ME! I'M LOSING MY COOL!

**M:** Your cool?

**England:** Oh God! I've started talking like America! EEEEk! What should I do?

**Flying Mint Bunny:** You should run away to Wisconsin and live with M.

**Prussia:** That's a stupid idea. You should get fat so France won't love you anymore.

**M:** Is he still passed out?

**Prussia:** Crap! He's waking up!

**England:** Breathe in, breathe out… *Repeat 20x*

**M:** Why did you say maybe?

**England:** I DON'T KNOW! *has breakdown*

**France:** jskfj8378956#(O.o)mdkjnhjbh21$9089j...

**France:** Did I just butt message you?

**M:** Yeah.

**England:** *hyperventilating*

**Prussia:** *eats kit kat **(2)***

**Prussia:** What? They help me think!

**Prussia:** Oi! Crisis here!

**Prussia:** I JUST SNEEZED AND NO ONE SAID BLESS YOU.

**Canada:** A tes souhaits.

**Prussia:** Huh?

**M: **Bless you.

**Prussia:** Thanks. But what did Canada say?

**M:** Make a wish **(3)**.

**Prussia:** Thanks, Canada.

**France:** Angleterre, ta veste est sensass!

**England:** Excuse me?

**M:** Oh, good God.

**Canada:** He said your blazer looks sensational.

**England:** Gee, France. Thanks. I had no idear you liked blue plaid. I'll stop wearing it.

**M:** *chuckle*

**England:** Canada, how would I tell France his shirt is ugly in French?

**Canada:** Ta chemise est tres moche.

**England:** France, ta chemise est tres moche.

**France:** Tu n'aime pas? I'll burn it then!

**M:** Why do you have to say it in French?

**England:** So that way it hits home.

**Canada:** Are we still going to IHOP?

**France:** Non! Not until I get an answer from Angleterre!

**M:** That's a good question, Canada. Well, England?

**England:** Uh…. Uh….

**Prussia:** Come on!

**England:** M! HELP!

**M:** I'm not quite sure how to help you….

**Canada:** *stomach growls*

**England:** Umm…. Err…..

**France:** *hopeful expression*

**M:** Are you going to answer him anytime soon, England?

**England:** I hate to bug you, but I NEED HELP!

**M:** Just say what you really feel.

**England:** Well, I don't know how I really feel…

**Hungary:** Proclaim your love to France! Please!

**M:** Where did you come from?

**Authors' Notes!**

**(1) We've written another story kinda like this (England and Canada chatting with M) and its main feature was Canada having a sorta-kinda OOC sob fest because no one noticed him.**

**(2) M and I have this joke between us about Prussia being obsessed with kit kats…. And yah.**

**(3) All of our French comes directly from French class (which is like, totally boring, and only helps in situations like this). "A tes souhaits" literally means "To your wishes" or "make a wish" like M said, but if you're ever going to say this to a random French person, I recommend saying "A vos souhaits" instead because it's more formal. Canada uses the less formal form because he and Prussia are friends. Also, I believe that France says "Tu n'aime pas" in this chapter. "Tu n'aime pas" means "You don't like it." If I get any French wrong, please forgive me because French isn't exactly my best subject...**

**Thanks for reading! We highly appreciate it!**

**~ Xiggy and M**

**P.S.: Reviews make us happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

**

* * *

****Hungary:** I've been here the whole time! This is the best sort of drama! And I'm saving it all for the next world meeting!

**M:** The whole time? Do you have any suggestions for England?

**Hungary:** YES YES YES YES YES

**M:** Well…

**England:** Well… I guess so, France!

**France:** Really? Je t'aime, Angleterre **(1)**! *smooooooch*

**Prussia:** M, England passed out.

**M:** Uh…. Uh… Uh…

**Canada:** IHOP?

**M:** Take the whole car to IHOP (including anyone passed out). Have a great time.

**Canada:** ^_^

**France:** … :(

**M:** Why are you frowning?

**France:** After Angleterre **(1)** wakes up, he might not like me anymore.

**Prussia:** I suggest kit kats to cope w/ depression.

**M:** How long does it take for you guys to get to IHOP? This car ride seems to be going on forever!

**Canada:** On no! Where's Kumamiku-san?

**M:** I have no idea! Is he back the place where you crashed?

**Canada:** No…

**England:** Ugh… Canada, I had the strangest dream. A nightmare, actually. I dreamed that France kissed me. Full on the lips! Ew, I can still taste it… I may need to boil my lips….

**Canada:** Where's Kumasaburo-san?

**M:** Check in the trunk.

**Canada:** Found Kumariso-san! He was under England the whole time!

**M:** Wow. Is France okay?

**Hungary:** (dreamily) Was it nice?

**England:** (clueless) What?

**Hungary:** The kiss, stupid!

**England:** Yeah. I guess so…

**Prussia:** Kesesesesese! HE KISSED A BOY AND HE LIKED IT!

**Canada:** Ew, Katy Perry!

**England:** Wait, WHAT?

**M:** Don't ask me!

**Hungary:** *fangirl squeal* Man, I'm so glad I got this on video!

**Canada:** Wait, where are you?

**Hungary:** In your trunk!

**Prussia:** That's what she said! Kesesesesesesese!

**Hungary: **Immature much?

**M:** How many people/animals are in this mini-van?

**Prussia: **Five people and a polar bear.

**England:** Someone please explain this situation to me!

**M:** Ask Canada.

**Canada:** I'm invisible! YOU CAN'T SEE ME! *covers eyes*

**France:** Eyes on the road!

**Canada:** Right! Sorry! *focuses on not crashing car*

**England:** M, please tell me what's going on!

**M:** Um… Ask Prussia! Or watch Hungary's video!

**England:** Give me that, Hungary! *steals camera and watches* Uh…. Uh… Uh…

**France:** *ashamed*

**Hungary: ***giggle fest*

**Canada:** (singing Katy Perry) Do you ever feel/Like a plastic bag **(2)**…..

**M:** No. I never feel like a plastic bag.

**Canada:** (still singing) Drifting through the wind/wanting to start again?

**M:** *laughs*

**Canada:** *skips most of song* BOOM BOOM BOOOOM!/EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON MOON MOOOON!

**M:** Lovely, Canada.

**England:** Huh? I'm getting a call from…. America.

**America:** Dude, where are you? You're never late!

**England:** Late to what?

**America:** The world meeting! Didn't you get my call? I moved it to today. Also, have you seen France, Prussia/East Germany, or Hungary? They're not here either. Also, have you seen…. Uh… That other guy. You know, my brother? Yeah… what's his name again?

**England:** It's Canada. But anyways…

**M:** They're in a brown mini-van traveling towards IHOP.

**America:** Great! That's where I'm having the meeting!

**

* * *

****Authors' Notes!**

**(1) Translations:**

**Je t'aime, Angleterre- I love you, England**

**Angleterre- England**

**(2) The song Canada is singing is "Firework" by Katy Perry.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys! M and I really appreciate it. Remember, reviews make us happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers.**

* * *

**M:** This is a long car ride.

**Prussia:** Yah, my butt's all numb.

**Canada:** Eww…

**Kumajirou:** Who are you?

**Canada:** I'm Canada! You know, the one that feeds you?

**Kumajirou: **No.

**France:** Hey, England…

**England:** Yeeeeeeees?

**France:** I….. um…

**Hungary:** SPIT IT OUT!

**France:** Uh… Je t'aime.

**England:** Pardon me?

**Canada:** He loves you!

**England:** Oh. Okay.

**M:** …

**Russia:** Become one with Mother Russia, da?

**Prussia:** NOOO! DON'T DO IT!

**M:** You guys kinda ruined the moment…

**Russia:** Become one with Mother Russia, da?

**M:** Mother?

**Russia:** Da.

**M:** Umm… No thanks… (awkward)

**Belarus:** BROOOOOOOTHEEERR

**Russia:** Yeeek!

**Hungary:** Where's the love?

**M:** Are you still taping this?

**Hungary:** Duh.

**Poland:** Can I like, watch the tapes when ur done?

**Hungary:** Everyone will!

**Poland:** Yaaaay!

**M:** Oh dear…

**France:** I wish I wasn't sitting shot gun…

**M:** *facepalm*

**England:** Why not?

**Prussia:** *cough*CLUELESS*cough*

**England:** M, can you tell me? I feel so left out… *pouts*

**M:** I have no idea. Ask France.

**Prussia:** It's cuz he wants to sit by you.

**England:** Oh.

**Prussia:** Oi, France! Let's switch seats. Then I can sit next to the lovely Canada.

**M:** Are you guys there yet?

**Prussia:** Nope. *slides arm around Canada*

**Canada:** *giggles and swerves car*

**Hungary:** *zooms in* Ooooooh, this is getting good!

**M:** Do you find some sort of pleasure in stalking them?

**Hungary:** OMG! Look at the FrUK in the back seat! *zooms out* Wait! PruCan up front! *zooms in*

**M:** I don't think people will want to see this footage…

**Hungary:** Can't wait to show this to Japan!

**M:** Uh… I'm not sure what to say…

**England:** Whoa.

**M:** Do I want to know?

**Canada:** Oooh! That tickles!

**M:** O.o

**Prussia:** Don't give me that look! I just pulled his hair.

**M:** It's always "just hair", isn't it?

**Prussia:** With us Germans, yes.

**M:** *giggle*

**Canada:** We're here!

**Hungary:** Squeeeeeee!

**M:** Finally!

**America:** TO THE SECRET IHOP MEETING ROOM!

**M:** It's not very secret if you yell it!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, because Prussia gets a kit kat everytime you do so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers!**

* * *

**Hungary:** America! We need to watch this footage!

**America:** Okay!

**M:** Oh dear…

(Hungary puts the footage into America's projector thingy. The nations stare in awe/shock/amusement until the video is done.)

**America:** England… You…

**Germany:** PRUSSIA!

**M:** Glah x17 **(1)**

**Canada:** *blushes* Maple!

**Kumajirou:** Who are you?

**Canada:** CA. NA. DA! Please try and remember me!

**M:** Pancakes anyone?

**Poland:** Nah. Paluszki's better. Nomnomnomnomnomnom.

(Suddenly a clip of Spain and Romano starts playing from Hungary's camera)

**M:** Oh dear…

**Romano:** WHAT. THE. HELL.

**Spain:** Huh?

**Hungary:** Whoops.

(The clip shows Spain and Romano leaning in)

**Hungary:** *turns off* You know, that wasn't very good footage anyway… I mean you guys kissed, and then Romano slapped Spain and left…

**Romano:** YOU #$%^&*!

**M:** This makes me wish I were there. :)

**Hungary:** Ooooh! Wanna join the International Fujoshi Club?

**M:** Translation please?

**Hungary:** A fujoshi is a yaoi fangirl.

**M:** Well… I'm going to have to say no. It sounds… uh… fun.

**Prussia:** (singing) SEKAAAAAIII DE ICHI-BAN PUROISEN! **(2)**

**America:** Dude, I love Vocaloids! But isn't it "ohime-sama" not "Puroisen"?

**Prussia:** (still singing) Kiga-tsuite nee nee…

**America: **Shut up! You're butchering it!

**Prussia:** Gee! Fine!

**M:** So, is this basically what you guys do at world meetings?

**Hungary:** Not usually. But anyways, check out the FrUK!

**M:** Umm… No comment at this point in time…

**England: **Whoops. Were you watching that?

**France:** Be more open about our relationship!

**England:** I'd like to keep my personal matters to myself, if that's okay with you.

**France:** That's not the way to do it! *you can guess what happens next*

**Hungary:** OMG OMG OMG OMG

**Poland:** So cute!

**America:** (singing) OVER THERE! OVER THEEEERE! **(3)**

**M:** I love that song!

**America:** (still singing) Johnnie get your gun, get your gun, get your gun… **(4)**

**M:** That one too!

**America:** (still singing) HOOOOOOOME FAR AWAAAAAAY! BUT THE WAAAAAR, NO CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN! **(5)**

**M:** Not so much that one…

**England:** Oh. My. God.

**France:** And that's how we do it in France! *wink*

**England:** Oh. My. Bloody. God.

**Hungary:** Best. Day. Ever!

**Canada:** heeheehee!

**Prussia:** *grins*

**M:** *laughing uncontrollably*

**America:** So, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo.

**M:** Of what?

**America:** A spider. And a web. **(6)**

**M:** A black widow? Why are you getting it?

**America:** A black widow? Sure. And cuz China has one!

**M:** What's China's?

**America:** A panda. It's right above his butt.

**M:** I don't want to know how you know that…

**America:** Come to think of it, England has a tattoo too.

**M:** How do you know this?

**America:** France just ripped off his shirt.

**M:** Good to know…

**England: **Quit it, wanker!

**France:** Mais... Mais… C'est l'amour!** (7)**

**England:** Well, you don't need to rip my shirt off!

**America:** Hey, England! You can borrow my sweatshirt. But it says USA. Is that OK?

**England:** Sure.

**America:** Hmm… It looks really bad with your skinny jeans…

**M:** Skinny jeans? Really?

**England:** Yes. Is there a problem with that?

**M:** No…

**America:** Oh, and since the sweatshirt is kinda peachy in color, it clashes with your shoes.

**England:** Anymore scathing remarks?

**America:** Yah, Your skinny jeans are really, really, ugly.

**England:** At least my pants don't have a big hole in them.

**M:** he he he

**America:** It's called the "distressed style".

**England:** Yes, because seeing your pants puts me in distress. Come on, America! Canada dresses better than you!

**America:** Nuh uh! He wears skinny jeans too!

**M:** Do you all wear skinny jeans?

**America:** France and I don't.

**M:** So two of you don't wear them… Correct?

**France:** Oui. They are trés moche. Et trop serre. **(7)**

**M:** I actually kinda expected you to be the one to wear them. No offense…

**France: ***pouts*

**Prussia:** Oi! Skinny jeans are sexy!

**M:** *giggle*

**Italy:** Veh…

**Prussia:** Like I said before, skinny jeans are sexy. Especially on a certain someone… *glances provocatively at Canada*

**Canada:** *worried* Who?

**England:** You, git!

**M:** You're sort of naïve.

**Canada:** Gosh!

**America:** I'm bored… And I can't even remember why I called this meeting anyway… Well, anyways, meeting's over guys! Bye! And England, I want that sweatshirt back!

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

**(1)** "**Glah" is sort of how M laughs… It also kinda doubles as her special version of "veh". But usually it just means she's laughing.**

**(2) The song Prussia is singing/butchering is "World is Mine" by Miku Hatsune.**

**(3) The day M and I wrote this, we were in the middle of our World War I unit in History class. Our teacher was teaching us about wartime propaganda and showed us the song Over There. Apparently, it was a really popular song in America during those times.**

**(4) America is still singing Over There. M just thought it was a different song…**

**(5) America is no longer singing "Over There". Now he's singing the song Paschendale by Iron Maiden. Our History teacher showed us this one too. It's a song about the Battle of Paschendale. M and I didn't like it so much though…**

**(6) Yah… M and I have this joke about spider tattoos… You had to be there…**

**(7) Translations:**

**Mais- But**

**C'est l'amour- This is love**

**Oui- Yes**

**Tr****és moche- Very ugly**

**Et- And**

**Trop serre- Too tight**

**Okay, so it looks like this is the end of this Awesome IHOP Adventure. I know it was very short. But do not despair! There is a sequel! I won't say there will be, because most of it is already written. It's actually longer than IHOP, I think. The name of this sequel is:**

**Italy and Romano's Ice Cream Adventure!**

**Or something along the lines of that. It takes place immediately after the meeting. I hope that you all will read it!**

**Also, thank you to all the people that reviewed/favorite/put this story on your alerts list thingy. You guys are Prussia level awesome! Speaking of Prussia, thanks to you reviewers, Prussia has a total of 6 kit kats. He could always use more!**

**Thanks for bothering to read my reeeeaaaally long author's note! And thanks for reading the Awesome IHOP Adventure!**

**~ Xiggy and M**


End file.
